


【德哈】拉文克劳知道发生了什么

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【德哈】拉文克劳知道发生了什么

1.

开始之前我介绍一下我自己。首先我是一名中国留学生，其次我是一名拉文克劳。

另外需要说明的是：在这个故事里我没有姓名，我就是一个叙述者。

这些都可以吗？好的，那我开始说了。

故事的主人公是霍格沃兹的两名教授——我觉得你们一看就能大致猜出来我要说的是谁。哦我不是说其他教授不值得一说，但是这两位实在太传奇了，而我发现的事情恰好和他俩有关。

没有猜出来的朋友给零分，在你们面壁思过前我先揭开谜底：我要说的是黑魔法防御术教授波特和魔药教授马尔福。波特教授，救世之星，大难不死的男孩——现在该叫男人了，在黑魔法防御术教授的位置上五十年来坐的最久的教授，他的冒险故事每个人都能倒背如流，不多说；马尔福教授，虽然是前食死徒，但是最后一战的转换阵营也算是波特教授赢得胜利的关键吧——毕竟是马尔福教授的魔杖最终杀了伏地魔，而不是波特教授自己的冬青木魔杖。

这两位教授学术水平都是超一流，分属不同的学院，从少年时代一直掐架到现在，是彼此最大的夙敌——你们是这样评价他们之间的关系吗？对不起，今天我就要推翻你们的认知。

先说结论：波特教授和马尔福教授，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福，他们其实是未公开的情侣。

2.

三观被打碎了吗？这位同学你的下巴还好吗？格兰芬多和斯莱特林的同学麻烦放下你们的魔杖，或者拳头，你们打人一时爽也不能改变事实。注意了，我说的是事实，而不是假设。

证明如下：

请问各位注意过马尔福教授什么时候会给学院扣分吗？

据我所知不管是什么学院（甚至斯莱特林）魔药课上被扣分都是家常便饭。这个扣分的频率，据我观察，以及我在格兰芬多的小姐妹的情报，与波特教授说话的次数成正比。

我就举个例子啊，随便举一个。

我是个中国人，我用笔袋*，且施了空间扩展咒方便放课本和考卷。有一次波特教授看见我从笔袋里掏出课本可能有点惊讶，就问我我用的什么。我就照实说啊。然后他就笑，说笔袋挺好的，很方便，不容易丢东西，里面施展的空间咒语也不错。

题外话，波特教授笑起来真好看。

然后魔药课就很惨。马尔福教授整节课似乎就顾着挑我刺儿了，天地良心我那节课做生发药剂，手法步骤一点不错，成品完美无缺，结果只得一个A。

气得我想当场把药剂倒教授头上，就当做慈善了。

一开始我还百思不得其解呢，不知道哪里得罪了马尔福教授，后来这种事多了，并且收集的事例一多就慢慢总结出规律了。请各位回想一下，谁上波特教授的课表现不好或者过分优秀，在马尔福教授的课上是不是会格外难过一点？本条应对斯莱特林同样适用。

知道为什么吗？马尔福吃起醋来，连自己学院的分都扣的。

3.

你们大概还要说，光凭扣分说明不了什么。

那我就举他们私下相处的例子。

我曾经是一个爱问问题的学生，这个习惯来自于我父母的教导。然而目击这件事以后我就再也不愿意在office time去问教授问题了，尤其是马尔福教授和波特教授，never。

在给我留下心理阴影的那天下午，我去马尔福教授办公室。门没关，我就看见马尔福教授给波特教授剥橘子，剥好了分给波特一大半。波特教授就说你怎么给我这么多，你自己不是也喜欢吃嘛。马尔福教授回答我对你好还不行啊。语气竟然有点撒娇。

我不动声色，给自己丢了一个忽略咒和一个静音咒。

橘瓣里核有点多，波特教授就把籽吐到手心里握着。马尔福一直撑着头看波特教授吃，见他吐籽次数多就说怎么我分给你的这么多籽儿，我昨天吃的几个都一点籽没有的。然后自己掰下一瓣吃，尝到籽了皱了皱眉头，把波特教授手里的核接过来用纸包好。

我估计那橘子很甜。波特教授吃得鼻尖上粘了橘络，但自己毫无察觉。马尔福教授看的好笑跟他说你摸摸自己鼻子，波特教授无意识碰自己脸；马尔福教授无奈的说鼻子鼻子，波特教授反应过来，摸鼻子左边；马尔福又提示说是右边右边，波特教授仍然不明所以地看着他。马尔福教授看不下去就直接上手，一刮，把橘络刮下来了。

然后他在波特教授的鼻尖上咬了一口。

波特教授一下捂住鼻子，特别羞恼地看着马尔福教授。马尔福还坏笑得特别得意，抓住波特教授的手亲上去。

我不想看了。对不起打扰两位的神仙爱情了，告辞。

为了我的眼睛着想，我向梅林起誓我绝不会再跨进这两位的办公室一步。

4.

说实话，不踏进办公室对于避开狗粮毫无裨益。波特教授和马尔福教授的恋爱气息无时无刻无处不在，除了乖乖接住没有其他的路走。

有一次晚饭时间，我在图书馆泡太久了，急急忙忙往礼堂跑。快到礼堂门口的那个转角了我看见波特教授在前面。刚准备上前打招呼，只见马尔福教授迎面走来。我一惊，急忙躲到墙壁的阴影里暗中观察。

本来两位教授走得好好的，不知怎么回事突然间马尔福教授逼近波特教授，一手把他抵墙上。

波特教授显而易见愣住了。来各位，如果是死对头这样对你你是不是应该立刻把对方推开？然而波特教授没有啊。他非常从善如流的仰头闭眼。我发誓他是以为马尔福要在大庭广众之下亲他。

顺带一提，马尔福教授把波特教授按墙上那一套动作真的很行云流水，所以到底是为什么那么熟练呢？大胆推测他们绝对这样做过很多次。

话说回来，波特教授以为马尔福要吻他，然而马尔福只是把魔杖对准他的眼镜。

清理一新。

向梅林起誓，波特教授当时的内心一定是“？？？马尔福您有事儿吗？”

说实话我也这么想。

我看见波特教授的脸红从耳尖蔓延到脖子，用我带上眼镜2.0的视力起誓。他睁开眼睛，就那样瞪着马尔福教授，那双翠绿的眼里绝对碧波荡漾。我斗胆想象了一下，顶不住。我觉得马尔福教授也顶不住。果然他顶不住了，揉了揉波特教授的脸，那张脸正气鼓鼓的。

波特教授：“马尔福你干什么，这是走廊不是你家庄园。”

马尔福教授：“逗你玩啊。”

在暗处的我不知所措，站在那好一阵儿没缓过神来。但是一顿晚餐换一个惊天大瓜还是挺值的。

就是随后几天总觉得背后凉飕飕。

5.

上一个示例，两位教授好歹是在周围没什么人（我是个意外）的情况下在走廊里亲密接触。这没什么，大部分人还在礼堂吃饭；但是我接下来要讲的，大部分人可都看见了，因为那正是在下课走廊人来人往的时候。

简单的说，就是马尔福教授故意挡了波特教授的路。那么宽的走廊，学生都主动让出来一条道，马尔福不走，非要走波特教授前头去。

可能男朋友前面才是唯一的正途吧。

于是波特教授手推了一下他说挡路啦。马尔福装的可像，说嘿你想干什么，还拍了一下波特教授的头——凭借身高优势。波特教授自然不服气，他要是服气他就不是格兰芬多了，一句：“马尔福你想干嘛你还打我头”，出手揉乱了马尔福教授的头发。

马尔福教授，众所周知，无比珍爱他的头发，尤其是发际线。他毫不犹豫的又拍了一下波特的头。

两个人特别幼稚你打我一下我打你一下，旁观学生目瞪口呆。

这时我心中永远的偶像，格兰杰教授恰好路过，且看不下去，她说：“你俩在干嘛。”我认为我从女神的眼里看见了嫌弃。

两个人终于意识到他们的行为不仅幼稚而且在大庭广众之下，动作像被按了暂停键一样僵住，脸都红了。马尔福教授一手在波特教授的头上一手还拽着他的胳膊。后者手一转拍了一下马尔福的手背，啪的一声脆响。

然后挣开他走了。

马尔福好惨一男的。

6.

我原先以为不去办公室自己找狗粮吃就不会被闪瞎。但是事实告诉我当狗粮找上门的时候，你躲都躲不掉。

拉文克劳公共休息室的视野很好，能将整个校园的风光尽收眼底。我晚上失眠的时候就会去休息室坐坐，看着窗外一会儿困意就会涌上来了。

谁知道某个失眠的夜里我按照老方法培养睡意时都能看见两位教授像学生一样在魁地奇场上追逐呢？

怎么认出来的？马尔福教授的金发很有辨识度，那夜的月光也很好。

不多说了，总之我好不容易找到的治疗失眠的办法从此也被打入冷宫了。

7.

即使我尽力避免和波特教授说话，绝不踏进这两位教授的办公室一步，我也总被马尔福教授针对，这让我百思不得其解，于是我去买了韦斯莱笑话商店的八卦情报，花了我两枚金加隆。肉疼，但我想这是值得的——如果能告诉我我究竟哪里还得罪了马尔福教授。

然后韦斯莱告诉我哈利·波特的初恋女友秋·张来自于拉文克劳学院，华裔。还贴心的给我看了一张秋·张的照片。

所以马尔福教授对我的GPA下狠手是因为我是一个来自中国的拉文克劳吗？恕我直言，除了黑头发黑眼睛都是黄种人外我没看出我和秋·张长得哪里相像。这个醋马尔福教授未免吃的太久太莫名其妙了一点。

放过我吧！我就是个弱小可怜又无助的留学生！语言关都没完全过完呢！每天都得抱着辞典查单词呢！我的心里全是学习啊我对波特教授真的没有想法！马尔福教授相信我！请！

我要投诉马尔福教授种族歧视。或许这能拯救一下我的GPA。

8.

我的话说完了。

在座的各位你们的眼睛未免睁得过大了。这位同学你下巴不酸吗？格兰芬多和斯莱特林的同学你们脸色看起来很不好，需不需要庞弗雷夫人？

我知道这个消息很有冲击性，但是为了造福全霍格沃兹的魔药成绩我选择说出来。

总之现在我只想感叹：

终于不只有拉文克劳知道发生了什么了。

马尔福教授和波特教授就是真的。

以上。


End file.
